


I'm Here and I Love You

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Love, M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Reddie, Reddie comfort, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, hug, reddie angst, reddie angst to happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie comforts Eddie
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 38





	I'm Here and I Love You

“I’m here and I love you” Richie rubbed Eddie’s shaking back. They were finally home in Richie’s apartment in L.A. after the long hours of plane travel. As soon as Eddie turned on his phone there was a message from Myra. She was very upset about Eddie telling her that he wanted a divorce. 

“You deserve better,” Eddie told him, burning his face into Richie’s shoulder. 

“Who says?” Richie asked him, surprised. 

Eddie was afraid to make eye contact. “Richie, what if we are not right for each other?”

Frowning, Richie wasn’t the only one to think that. They hadn’t seen one another in almost thirty years after all. “I think we can make it work, Eds. There’s nobody else who I want to share my house with. And I want to try with you.”

“Do you really?” Eddie asked him feeling his heart warm.

“Yes, I do, Eds,” Richie told him, touching his knee. For the rest of the evening, they sat back on the couch with the TV on. Eddie relaxed against him until he fell asleep. Watching him sleep, Richie felt this wave of emotion that he never felt before overcome him. It was at this moment that he vowed to make Eddie happy.


End file.
